The present application relates to a display apparatus that is suitably applied to a liquid crystal display, an organic electro-luminescence (EL) display, or the like, for example. In particular, the present application relates to a display apparatus whose display area (panel) has a light-receiving element and which acquires information such as a position of an object that is in contact with or close to the panel, and a method for controlling the same.
A technology for detecting the position or the like of an object that is in contact with or close to a display surface of a display apparatus is known. In particular, a display apparatus that has a touch panel is a typical and widely used example of such a technology.
While there are various types of touch panels, that type of touch panel which detects capacitance is commonly used widely. This type of touch panel is configured to detect a change in a charge on a surface of the panel when a finger comes into contact with the touch panel, thereby detecting the position or the like of the object. The use of such a touch panel enables a user to perform an intuitive operation.
A display apparatus having a display section has been proposed (a display/imaging panel) that has a display function of displaying an image and an imaging (or detecting) function of imaging (or detecting) an object with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127272 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), for example.